poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Enchanted forest/Ryan and Apple falls under a sleeping spell
This is how at the Enchanted forest and Ryan and Apple falls under a sleeping spell goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). and Apple are really upset Ryan F-Freeman: sobbing Apple White: sobbing Evil Queen: Why the waterworks? Upset my Raven and Connor flew the coop? We'll get them back. Ryan F-Freeman: Everything all went wrong! This is not that Apple thought high school would be! Apple White: He's right! Evil Queen: Chin up, Apple-cheeks and Ryrise. Any idea where your roomies went? Perhaps, they're hiding in the Enchanted Forest? Ryan F-Freeman: If Apple and I knew, I would tell them that they were right about you and beg Connor to forgive me. You've ruined everything! Like Apple, I was a fool to beleave you'd changed or that you cared about anyone's happily ever after but your own! Now, the future of Ever After High is up in the air! Literally. And it's all my fault! Apple White: I'm with Ryan on that one! Evil Queen: Oh. Poor Ryrise Hood and Apple White. I think our deal is done. Tell you what, Ryan. Since you helped my so very much, here's an apple from the teacher. up a rotten apple Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Yuck! I'm not giving Apple that! It looks... Poison! Evil Queen: Of course it's poison! One bite out of this, Ryan. And you will follow Apple in her next phase of her fairytale. Ryan F-Freeman: But, I don't want to follow her in enchanted sleep. Do I? Apple White: He's right. And I can't choose my enchanted sleep, can I? Evil Queen: Take it or leave it... But, you two are leaving my school. Apple White: Ryan and I are not going anywhere. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. And you consider me as an assistance. Evil Queen: Your usefulness has ended for me, Ryan. Consider Apple... hexpelled! her magic to blow Ryan and Apple out the window Apple White: screaming Ryan F-Freeman: screams Faybelle Thorn: Whoa! You hexpelled Apple and Ryan right out the window? Rainbow Dash: You think that is an accident? Evil Queen: Nothing happens by accident in my domain. Ryan and Apple just needed a push to find my son and daughter in the Enchanted Forest. falls into a tree Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! I'm okay. The tree broke my fall. falls then the Beanstalk broke her fall Apple White: Ahhhhhhh!! Oof! Whew! Okay. I'm okay, Ryan! Rainbow Dash: Awesome. That is 20% cooler, your royal evilness. How can Faybelle and I help? Evil Queen: You and Faybelle follow them, Rainbow Thorn. Report back to me. They will lead us to Raven's and Connor's hideout and then we will capture them. Faybelle Thorn: Ah. And what about Apple and Ryan? Evil Queen: Well, I did promise them Apple's and Twilight's happily ever after. two apples appear Here. Take these. the two apples to Faybelle and Rainbow Dash Ryan and Apple Ryan F-Freeman: Apple, we need to get our dragons. Apple White: Okay, Ryan. go to the dragon stables and find thier dragons Ryan F-Freeman: Freemaker, you're a sight for sore eyes. Time to turn the page! I need to find Raven, apologise then get her and Connor to reimprison the Evil Queen! Apple White: You're right. Let's go to the Enchanted Forest. and Faybelle opens the doors but, Ryan and Apple fly off with their dragons Rainbow Dash: Whoa!! Apple White: Hya! Ryan F-Freeman: Fly like the wind, Freemaker! Faybelle Thorn: drowsily Note to self: get dragonproof armor. faints Rainbow Dash: dizzy When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff. faints and Apple with thier dragons fly through the sky with Faybelle and Rainbow following closely behind Faybelle Thorn: pants I knew I should have taken a dragon! Rainbow Dash: You'll pay for this. Ryan and Apple with thier dragons Ryan F-Freeman: I think we could land. It would be easy on foot. two land then sees pixies Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like some forest pixies are here. Pixies: chatters Apple White: Wow. Maybe they will lead us to where Raven and Connor are. Rainbow and Faybelle Rainbow Dash: Cool. Faybelle's phone buzzing I'll answer it for you, Faybelle. the call Evil Queen: So. What's the bad word? Has Ryan and Apple lead you to my son and daughter, or am I going to have to turn you two into a slug and a goat? Rainbow Dash: Shush! You almost got us caught. fumbles around for her phone but, drops it Faybelle Thorn: Zap it! Well, this is just great. First, I drop my phone and now, Ryan and Apple disappear with those pixies. and Apple, with their dragons go through a cave and see a clearing Apple White: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: This village is amazing. The pixies and fairies live in this place. Apple White: I think you are right, Ryan. Rymona Badwolf: Ryrise Hood? Girls: gasps Raven Queen: the firewood then, turns to Darling Connor and I thought you said this place was a secret? Ryan F-Freeman: Raven! Raven Queen: bitterly Ryan and Apple... Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Raven. I'm sorry. Apple was selfish. Apple White: And your mom manipulated Ryan into freeing her. Raven Queen: Go on. Ryan F-Freeman: Your mom hasn't changed. I had. And I want to change again. For the better. For good. I know we can't turn back the pages, but I beleave... I beleave we can all have our own happily ever afters. But, not until we stop your mom. Raven Queen: her hand on Ryan's shoulder And we will, my friend. Connor Lacey: Ryan? You going to help us? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I am willing to help Raven stop her mom. Apple White: Ryan's right. Faybelle and Rainbow Rainbow Dash: Faybelle's phone Wonderbolt to Evil Royal. The Raven has landed. I repeat, the Raven has landed. Initiate operation: roasted marshmellow. Evil Queen: Rainbow, no need to speak in code. Plant the poison apples. I'll send in the dark dragons. chuckling ends the call. Hours later. The dragons are alseep and the girls and heroes are offered food Evil Ryan: Thanks, Featherly. Ashlynn Ella: The pixies say if we plan to help Ryan and face the Evil Queen, we need to nourish ourselves. Apple White: This is going to be fairy, fairy dangerous. The Evil Queen has turned half our friends and all of the staff into creatures! The place is like a mile high from the ground and surrounded by dark, dark dragons. Ryan F-Freeman: I do suppose you could say that, Apple. Raven Queen: Then we need our strength. offered friut Oh, Thanks. takes a bite out of the poison apple Faybelle plants in the fruit basket. Apple starts coughing and walks away Evil Anna: Apple? You feel okay? Raven Queen: to Apple, who is unconsious Apple! the Apple and gasps as it disintegrates in her hand Where did that come from? Evil Ryan: What type of apple that can turn black? Matau T. Monkey: Is she okay, Sci-Ryan? Apple White: whispers Raven Queen: You understand what she is saying, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: She told me that she needs help and said "How this fairytale ends is up to you and Connor now, Raven". Raven Queen: sniffs Darling Charming: Let me check if she's breathing. her head to Apple's chest Rarity: Is Apple.... Apple White: snoring Twilight Sparkle: Phew. Poppy O'Hair: She's breathing, all right. Ryan F-Freeman and his friends Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Guys. I guess I could have some food. Bertram T. Monkey: I think we need our strength if we can take on the Evil Queen. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Bertram. up a poison apple Oh. I would like this apple. a bite out of the apple Connor Lacey: Hey, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hiya, Connor. dizzy Oh man. I feel sleepy.. onto the ground Evil Ryan: Where did that Apple come from? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know. And what kind of apple that puts people to sleep? Crash Bandicoot: Is he okay? Ryan F-Freeman: whispering Connor Lacey: What does Ryan say? Crash Bandicoot (EG): He said "I miss you, Connor.". Bertram T. Monkey: I'll check on him if he is breathing. his ear on Ryan's chest Cody Fairbrother: Is... he... Ryan F-Freeman: snoring Evil Anna: Thank Primus. He's breathing. Connor Lacey: I just hope that he'll be okay. Rymona Badwolf: Ryrise? Is he okay? Evil Ryan: I think he took a bite of the poison apple and now, he is under a sleep spell for a long time. Ryan I need to put him on something so he can sleep. Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe a sleeping table. Matau T. Monkey: I think so. Evil Ryan: I hope the sleeping table will do for him. Ryan Sleep well, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: softly evil Dragons surround the skies Faybelle Thorn: Get Raven Queen! Rainbow Dash: And Connor Queen! Bertram T. Monkey: I'll save you! his magic blasts at a few dark dragons Connor Lacey: Let us help you, Raven. pixies lend thier magic to Connor, Raven and Bertram Connor, Bertram and Raven: Dark dragons that attack by night, I cast you back til morning light! impenetrable Force field appears and one dark dragon tried to attack then flies away Rainbow Dash: Wait! Come back! Faybelle Thron: Are you dragons or chickens? dragons Faybelle and Rainbow are on starts squawking and flies off with Rainbow and Faybelle clinging onto thier tails Faybelle Thorn: screaming We're coming for you, Raveeeennn!!! Rainbow Dash: And we'll be back for Connor, Raven Kiiiiiinnnngggg!!!! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey